This Isn't A Dream
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Kazusa bermimpi Jin melamarnya, namun ia tidak percaya pada mimpi itu. Sampai di akhir, mimpi Kazusa terwujud. Bagaimana fanfic Kazusa X Jin-nya?


Kon'nichiwa, readers! Author mau coba-coba bikin fic Kazusa X Jin, pasti tidak akan menarik ya untuk fans Kazusa dan fans Jin. Gomen'nasai, fic author ini memang buruk. Mau baca atau tidak, silahkan~ XDDDD

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo**

**This story; Chang Mui Lie  
**

**Character: Kazusa Kujo, Jin Kuga, Kazune Kujo, Karin Hanazono, Himeka Kujo  
**

**Pairing: Kazusa X Jin**

* * *

.

.

.

Kini seorang gadis berambut blonde yang panjang dengan mata biru sapphirenya siap untuk tidur. Namanya adalah Kazusa Kujo, ia adalah adik Kazune Kujo, kakak Himeka Kujo, calon adik ipar Karin Hanazono dan calon kakak ipar Micchiru Nishikiori. Kazusa, Kazune dan Himeka adalah anak Kazuto Kujo dan Suzuka Kujo.

Kazusa adalah gadis yang ramah, baik, kuat, manis dan tegar. Ia tak pernah menangis dalam hal apapun. Walau dia adalah seorang anak yatim-piatu. Kini Kazusa sudah menduduki kelas VIII di Seiei Gakuen.

Jadi, Kazune sudah menduduki kelas IX dan Himeka baru menduduki kelas VII. Kazune, kakak Kazusa pun sudah memiliki kekasih yang baik bernama Karin Hanazono.

Awalnya, Kazune takut kalau Karin tidak bisa naik ke kelas IX. Jadi, ia pun membantu Karin dalam hal belajar. Usaha Kazune dan Karin sama sekali tidak sia-sia, Karin mengerti akan ajaran kekasihnya itu. Karin pun lolos dari ujian kelas VIII.

Lho? kok jadi ke Kazune dan Karin ya? _gomen_, gomen. Oke, kita lanjut ke Kazusa!

Sebenarnya, Kazusa pun telah menyukai seseorang. Ia menyukai seorang artis yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia. Jin Kuga, itulah nama pemuda yang sudah meluluhkan hati Kazusa.

Padahal, selama ini banyak yang mengincar hati Kazusa. Namun, Kazusa menolak mereka semua. Ia telah jatuh hati kepada seorang Jin Kuga. Bagaimana caranya? Mari kita saksikan (Ya elah... XD).

Kazusa sekelas dengan Jin dan mereka adalah sahabat baik. Terkadang, Jin selalu curhat kepada Kazusa. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kazusa jatuh hati kepada Jin.

Jin pernah bercurhat dengan Kazusa bahwa Jin pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis berambut coklat krim. Awalnya hal itu membuat Kazusa cemburu, namun ia menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya tersebut. Ternyata, gadis manis yang pernah di temui Jin adalah Karin, calon kakak ipar Kazusa. Setelah mengetahui hal itu, Kazusa menjadi gembira. Mengapa? karena ternyata gadis manis yang di temui Jin adalah _senpai_nya sendiri. Terutama, Karin telah memiliki kekasih bernama Kazune Kujo. Jin merasa malu ketika ia tau bahwa yang ia sukai adalah senpainya sendiri.

Namun, di setiap curhatan Jin, Kazusa pasti akan selalu mendengarkan. Ketika Jin sedih, Kazusa selalu ada bagi Jin untuk menghiburnya. Jin pun bangga memiliki sahabat seperti Kazusa. Jin berpikir hanya karena ia adalah artis tapi ia tak bisa memiliki sahabat baik. Menurut Kazusa dan author (Kazusa: Ngapain masuk ke dalam cerita?!), itu adalah pemikiran yang salah!

Lho? lho? lho? kok author malah basa-basi ya? Oke, oke. Kali ini lanjut!

"Huam...!" Kazusa menguap.

Kazusa segera menempatkan dirinya di ranjang, ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Lalu, Kazusa mematikan lampunya.

TIK!

.

.

.

* * *

KRINGG...!

Jam weker di atas meja Kazusa berbunyi dengan kerasnya menjadikan Kazusa harus bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Huam...! sudah pagi ya... Saatnya mandi..." kata Kazusa yang masih lemas.

Kazusa segera mandi, setelah itu mengganti piyamanya menjadi seragam sekolah Seiei Gakuen. Kini ia siap mengawali harinya di sekolah. Kazusa berjalan menuju dapur.

"_Ohayogozaimasu_!" salam Kazusa.

"_Yoku ohayogozaimasu_, Kazusa-chan" balas Karin.

"_Yoku ohayogozaimasu_, Kazusa-nee" balas Himeka.

"Sarapan pagi ini apa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Sarapan pagi ini adalah kue Mochi!" jawab Karin.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak" kata Kazusa.

"Tentu saja!" balas Karin.

"Siapa yang buat?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku dan Himeka-chan" jawab Karin.

"Curang, masa aku tidak di ajak" kata Kazusa.

"Hehehe... gomen ne, Kazusa-chan" kata Karin.

Kazune tidak mempedulikan gadis-gadis yang sedang bercanda, ia hanya menyeruput secangkir teh.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

.

.

Selesai makan, Karin, Himeka, Kazune dan Kazusa segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Tepat saat di jalan, pemuda pujaan Kazusa datang menghampirinya. Sudah pasti itu adalah Jin karena hanya Jin pemuda pujaan Kazusa.

TEET! TEET!

Klakson mobil Jin berbunyi.

"Kazusa! senpai! dan—"

"Himeka" sambung Himeka.

"Ya! dan Himeka, ayo naik mobilku!" ajak Jin.

"Eh...? kau orang yang waktu itu nembak aku kan?" tanya Karin.

"Hehehe. Benar, Karin-senpai" jawab Jin.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kazune ketus.

"Ayo naik! kita kan 1 sekolah" jawab Jin.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kazusa, Himeka, Karin dan Kazune menaiki mobil Jin. Kemudian, mobil melaju dengan cepat. Dalam beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Karin, Kazune, Himeka dan Kazusa turun dari mobil Jin. Tetapi, Karin, Kazune dan Himeka tidak mengucapkan '_arigato_' kepada Jin yang sudah berjasa mengantarkan mereka. Justru, Karin, Kazune dan Himeka malah meninggalkan Jin dan Kazusa.

Kazusa malu karena kakak, calon kakak ipar dan adiknya tidak mau mengucapkan 'arigato'. Kazusa juga bingung terhadap calon kakak iparnya, Karin. Karena biasanya Karin akan mengucapkan '_arigatogozaimasu_' kepada orang yang sudah menolongnya dalam hal sekecil apapun. Akhirnya pun Kazusa yang harus mengucapkan 'arigatogozaimasu' kepada Jin. Kazusa berpikir Karin, Kazune dan Himeka pasti sengaja melakukan hal ini.

"Jin-sama, arigatogozaimasu karena sudah mengantarkanku, nii-san, Karin-nee dan Himeka-sama. Sejujurnya aku sedikit tidak enak dengan sikap mereka kepadamu, jadi... _gomen ne_" kata Kazusa.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa, Kazusa. Lagipula, nanti kan mereka akan menjadi keluargaku juga" kata Jin.

"Eh? apa maksudmu?" tanya Kazusa.

Jin menarik tangan Kazusa agar bisa mendekat dengannya, untungnya belum ada wartawan ataupun fans Jin saat itu.

"Jujur saja, aku menyukaimu, Kazusa" jawab Jin.

Kazusa terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban Jin.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita bersahabat. Setelah aku mengetahui Karin-senpai adalah senpaiku, aku menyukaimu" kata Jin.

"Jin-sama..."

"Kau adalah satu-satunya sahabat teristimewaku, Kazusa" kata Jin.

"Huh?"

"Walau banyak artis yang menjadi temanku, tapi menurutku, kaulah yang paling istimewa, Kazusa" kata Jin.

"Jin-sama... aku..."

"Kazusa, maukah kau menjadi milikku?" tanya Jin melamar Kazusa.

"Eh?!"

"Aku berjanji, aku tak akan menyakitimu dan aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi..."

"Um?"

"Kau... mau tidak... jadi kekasihku?" tanya Jin dengan muka yang lebih merah daripada tomat atau kepiting rebus, mungkin semerah cabai.

Muka Kazusa ikut memerah mendengar lamaran dari Jin. Inilah yang sangat di nanti-nantikan Kazusa. Kazusa mempersiapkan jawaban yang akan di keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Aku—"

* * *

KRINGG...!

Jam weker berbunyi dengan kerasnya di telinga Kazusa. Kazusa pun terbangun dan tersadar dari alam mimpinya yang indah itu.

"Haduh...! ternyata hanya mimpi!" kata Kazusa sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Kazusa segera mandi. Sehabis mandi, ia memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Tidak mungkin mimpi itu kenyataan. Jin-sama tidak mungkin menyukaiku, aku kan hanya sahabat di matanya" kata Kazusa.

Kazusa mengambil tas sekolahnya. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju dapur. di dapur sudah ada Karin, Himeka dan Kazune.

"Ohayogozaimasu!" salam Kazusa.

"Yoku ohayogozaimasu, Kazusa-chan" balas Karin.

"Yoku ohayogozaimasu, Kazusa-nee" balas Himeka.

Kazune diam tak menanggapi Kazusa. Memang biasa, itulah sikap sekaligus sifatnya sehari-hari.

Terkadang, Kazusa bingung-bingung sendiri memikirkan mengapa Karin menyukai pemuda dingin seperti Kazune.

"Sarapan pagi ini apa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Sarapan pagi ini adalah kue Mochi!" jawab Karin.

'Ko—Kok bisa sama dengan mimpi...?!'

"Wa—Wah... Kelihatannya enak..." kata Kazusa.

"Tentu saja!" balas Karin.

"Siapa yang buat?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku dan Himeka-chan" jawab Karin.

"Curang, masa aku tidak di ajak" kata Kazusa.

"Hehehe... gomen ne, Kazusa-chan" kata Karin.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan" ajak Kazusa.

Karin dan Himeka mengangguk.

"Itadakimasu!"

.

.

Selesai makan, Karin, Himeka, Kazune dan Kazusa segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Tepat saat di jalan, pemuda pujaan Kazusa datang menghampirinya. Sudah pasti itu adalah Jin karena hanya Jin pemuda pujaan Kazusa.

TEET! TEET!

Klakson mobil Jin berbunyi.

"Kazusa! senpai! dan—"

"Himeka" sambung Himeka.

Rupanya Himeka dapat membaca pikiran Jin.

"Ya! dan Himeka, ayo naik mobilku!" ajak Jin.

'Eh? sama seperti mimpi lagi' pikir Kazusa.

"Eh? kau orang yang waktu itu nembak aku kan?" tanya Karin.

"Hehehe. Benar, Karin-senpai" jawab Jin.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kazune ketus.

"Ayo naik! kita kan 1 sekolah" jawab Jin.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kazusa, Himeka, Karin dan Kazune menaiki mobil Jin. Kemudian, mobil melaju dengan cepat. Dalam beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Karin, Kazune, Himeka dan Kazusa turun dari mobil Jin. Tetapi, Karin, Kazune dan Himeka tidak mengucapkan 'arigato' kepada Jin yang sudah berjasa mengantarkan mereka. Justru, Karin, Kazune dan Himeka malah meninggalkan Jin dan Kazusa.

'Huh? kenapa mereka tidak mengucapkan arigato kepada Jin-sama? hah! ke—kenapa hal ini seperti di mimpi?! tak mungkin Jin-sama akan melamarku kan? tidak mungkin!' pikir Kazusa.

Kazusa malu karena kakak, calon kakak ipar dan adiknya tidak mau mengucapkan 'arigato'. Kazusa juga bingung terhadap calon kakak iparnya, Karin. Karena biasanya Karin akan mengucapkan 'arigatogozaimasu' kepada orang yang sudah menolongnya dalam hal sekecil apapun. Akhirnya pun Kazusa yang harus mengucapkan 'arigato' kepada Jin. Kazusa berpikir Karin, Kazune dan Himeka pasti sengaja melakukan hal ini.

"Jin-sama, arigatogozaimasu karena sudah mengantarkanku, nii-san, Karin-nee dan Himeka-sama. Sejujurnya aku sedikit tidak enak dengan sikap mereka kepadamu, jadi... gomen ne" kata Kazusa.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa, Kazusa. Lagipula, nanti kan mereka akan menjadi keluargaku juga" kata Jin.

"Eh? apa maksudmu?" tanya Kazusa.

Jin menarik tangan Kazusa agar bisa mendekat dengannya, untungnya belum ada wartawan ataupun fans Jin saat itu.

"Jujur saja, aku menyukaimu, Kazusa" jawab Jin.

Kazusa terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban Jin.

'Seperti... mimpi...' pikir Kazusa.

"Tak mungkin! aku pasti masih bermimpi!" kata Kazusa.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Kazusa! Ini benar-benar, ini sungguhan!" kata Jin.

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa...?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita bersahabat. Setelah aku mengetahui Karin-senpai adalah senpaiku, aku menyukaimu" kata Jin.

"Eh? Jin-sama..."

"Kau adalah satu-satunya sahabat teristimewaku, Kazusa" kata Jin.

"Huh?"

"Walau banyak artis yang menjadi temanku, tapi menurutku, kaulah yang paling istimewa, Kazusa" kata Jin.

"Jin-sama... aku..."

"Kazusa, maukah kau menjadi milikku?" tanya Jin melamar Kazusa.

"Eh?!"

Kazusa kaget mendengar lamaran Jin.

"Aku berjanji, aku tak akan menyakitimu dan aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi..."

"Um?"

"Kau... mau tidak... jadi kekasihku?" tanya Jin dengan muka yang lebih merah daripada tomat atau kepiting rebus, mungkin semerah cabai.

Muka Kazusa ikut memerah mendengar lamaran dari Jin. Inilah yang sangat di nanti-nantikan Kazusa. Kazusa mempersiapkan jawaban yang akan di keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Aku..."

Jin menatap Kazusa dengan tatapan tegang.

"Aku mau menjadi milikmu" jawab Kazusa.

"Hah? apa?" tanya Jin.

"Aku mau menjadi milikmu, Jin-sama!" jawab Kazusa.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" kata Jin.

"Aku mau menjadi milikmu!" kata Kazusa mengencangkan suaranya.

CKREKK! CKREKK!

"Eh?"

Jin dan Kazusa menengok. Ternyata aksi Jin dan Kazusa di rekam dan di foto oleh beberapa wartawan. Semua wartawan itu segera mengerubungi Jin dan Kazusa.

"Apa benar kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya salah 1 wartawan.

"Kapan kalian berdua bertemu?" tanya wartawan lain.

"Bisa ceritakan kisah persahabatan kalian saat dulu?" tanya wartawan yang lainnya.

"Ka—Kazusa, aku hitung sampai 3, kita langsung lari ke belakang, ya" bisik Jin.

Kazusa mengangguk.

"1... 2... 3!"

Pada hitungan ketiga, Jin dan Kazusa langsung berlari ke belakang. Jin langsung menggenggam tangan Kazusa.

"Kazusa! jangan pernah lari dariku ya!" kata Jin.

"Baik!" balas Kazusa.

Jin dan Kazusa pun akhirnya di ketahui berpacaran di sekolah Seiei Gakuen. Kini Kazusa bahagia karena ia dapat memiliki Jin sebagai kekasihnya. 1 Hal mimpinya terwujud adalah hal pertama yang di alaminya. Kazusa pun berharap ia tidak akan berpisah dari Jin dan ia pun percaya hal itu akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Fanfic Kazusa X Jin-nya gimana?

Kirim komentar, saran, dll melalui review, OK? ^^


End file.
